


The man with freckles

by ririsasy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Falling In Love, M/M, What is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: the story of how Eddie Redmayne single-handedly making his younger co-star fall in love with him just by his freckles alone (also his dorkiness and awkwardness and his mess).





	The man with freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariposaroja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/gifts).



> this is a work of fiction so don't take it too seriously at heart.

Callum couldn't help but stare at Eddie the first time he met him, he heard it a lot from his mom, his friends, that the famous Eddie Redmayne looks like him, so he actually looked forward to this day to finally meet the man that had become his unconscious shadow at the back of his head, his friends used to tease him when they watch Eddie's movie or see him in the neighborhood "hey that's your long lost brother" or "I stumble upon your brother, he holds the door for me and smiled at me such a gentleman" and such.

It almost like a déjavu when he entered the room to do the screen test with Eddie, it felt like he had met him before, maybe because they grew up in the same neighborhood, walk the same street, swim in the same pool, play in the same field, of course it's only in his imagination, but it was a pleasant feeling nonetheless when Eddie lifted his eyes from the script and look at him, his eyes light up and that welcoming surprise in his expression, like it says "of course it's you".

They did the screen test and instinctively he kissed Eddie on his head, he didn't know why he does that, part of him suspect it might be because of the tender in Eddie's eyes when he looked at him, like he really didn't know if his brother Theseus proud of him or despise him and he very much want to convince Eddie that he is loved, he hugged him tightly and kissed his head softly, promise silently that he will keep him safe always. 

Maybe it's a part of Eddie's gift to channel each of the characters he portrays so easily or Callum was possessed because it's easier than he expected to crawl into Theseus' skin and to be Newt's older brother even though he is 9 years younger than Eddie. 

So it becomes his habit during the shooting process to look after Eddie, bringing him coffée in the morning, to drape his jacket on his shoulder in the cold shooting day, pulling a seat for him when they dine out together with the casts. 

Some people look at him strangely especially Ezra, it felt like he realized Callum's extra attention toward Eddie. It's easier to hide a dead body than the feeling that keeps growing inside of his chest for this adorable man.

Everything he says, each move he makes when he speaks, every laugh, every wrinkle at the corner of his eyes when he smiles so brightly, all his shyness and awkwardness, Callum could go on and on about the things that Eddie does and it left a deep impression in his heart.

One day they were doing the photo shoot together and Eddie was rolling up his jeans and before he could stop himself, he knelt in front of Eddie and did it for him, in a split moment Eddie was startled by his action but soon a smile appeared on his face and ruffled his hair, thanking him.

If Callum could say to Eddie please don't do that, don't encourage my heart and gives me a false hope that I could have you because we both know that I don't have a chance. Let me loves you like this with no interruption or false confidence. I am happy this way.

He remembered the day they shot the scene when he hugged Eddie in the ministry office, he might have hugged him too tight, pulling Eddie toward him too hard, making him let out a harsh breath, strangely lewd right over his ear and that voice alone could send an electric current straight to his blood.

They had to do the take 10 times to make it right and every time it becomes more intimate, Eddie just giving himself to him fully, to be held in his arms and Callum hates himself because he was being unprofessional, making Eddie need to suffer just by this scene alone.

He apologized profusely after that, saying he was so sorry that he couldn't make the scene right, to his surprise, or maybe he shouldn't, he is talking about Eddie Redmayne here, an angel disguised as human being, Eddie was doing the same as him, saying sorry to him repeatedly, he thought the scene wasn't working out for David because of his acting skill, for God sake Eddie, You are the one with an Oscar in your hands, of course it's my fault and not yours Callum thought.

And Callum Fall deeper.

There is also another time when they were drinking with the rest of the casts and Eddie got too much of drink in his blood and his face turn red already, maybe that's why his name is Redmayne, Always red. Ezra was having too much fun with Eddie intoxicated state, he decided to play a game and he called it Guess where do you see this scene.

Jude was pretty much always agreeing to whatever nonsense Ezra put them through, from his smile, Callum could say that it amuses Jude to be in the company of such a rebel soul like Ezra, maybe he reminds him of his old self, didn't really care about anything and anyone judgments.

Callum, on the other hand, is more reserved, he has old man soul inside of him, maybe that's another reason why he got the role as a big brother despite his age. He falls easily toward Eddie who has the childlike spirit in his body, Callum appreciates that kind of energy so much.

Callum didn't know what Ezra was whispering to Eddie but Eddie just smiling and nodding, before he could react, Eddie was standing on his feet, not entirely steady but at least he could pull himself together and walk toward him and drop himself on his laps, he whisper to his ears "pretend to touch me between my legs".

Callum's eyes grow wide and he looked at Ezra accusing him, Ezra laughed so hard and he said "Just do what he says" and Callum with hesitation carefully stuck his hand between Eddie's legs on his laps looking anywhere else but Eddie.

"Jude, it's your character, do you know it or not?" Ezra asked Jude law between his giggling mess, and Jude already sense what Ezra was trying to do, he wasn't young anymore, he has encountered this kind of thing, to have a crush on your co-star during the shooting process and he didn't know that Callum was having it hard and now it becomes clear to him. Ezra indeed is a naughty boy.

He pities Callum and his suffering to make it less obvious, but how could he fake the tender grip he had on Eddie's waist supporting him from falling or the way he raised his thighs higher so Eddie could settle more comfortable on his laps.

"I know it, of course, it was me in Mr.Ripley with a rental boy!" Jude laugh and this time it was Callum who turns insanely red, he hold tight still to Eddie's body and Eddie shifted in his arms to settle his head more comfortable between the crook of his neck, resting his throbbing head on his shoulder, preparing himself to sleep because he couldn't handle a headache anymore.

They continue with a couple more guesses but Eddie didn't participate anymore on it because he was deep in his slumber in Callum's embrace, he would be so embarrassed when he remembers it Callum thought and he couldn't wait to see that shy face.

The night was getting late and Jude was the first to excuse himself to go back and Ezra finally looks at him in sympathy, "I will call Hannah and told her to pick him up" Callum quickly remove his eyes from gazing toward the sleeping man and he hope Ezra didn't see any of it.

"No, It's fine I will take him home myself," Callum told Ezra, but Ezra already dialing Eddie's wife number because Hannah already told him to call her if anything like this happens because Eddie couldn’t hold his liquor that good and she didn’t want her husband to drive after drinking. She arrived not so long after.

"Believe me, it's better to hand over someone else husband sooner, easier for the heart" Ezra patted his arm and Callum could feel that prick right to his heart to be reminded that he could never have Eddie.

Ezra told Callum that Hannah was waiting in their car and asked him to wake Eddie up but Callum just stand without much difficulty and hold Eddie bridal style, walking toward Eddie's wife car.

Eddie only stirred to hold tighter on his neck.

Looking outside and Hannah sees Callum approaching her car with her husband in his arms, she opened the passenger seat door, Callum only looks at her for a while, offering her a half-hearted smile and putting down the grown-up sleeping man on the seat carefully and tenderly.

Callum tried to reach for the seatbelt but Hannah holds his hand, he looks up at her.

"Thank you, Callum, I can manage from here," Callum retreated himself from the car and he looks at Eddie's sleeping face one last time.

He closed the door carefully not to wake the sleeping man up before he turned his back to walk away, Hannah rolled down the window.

"You are not the first to think that you could have him but he belongs to me only, I hope you remember that" Callum was shocked and stunned on his spot, before he could defend himself, denying the accusation, Hannah was driving away, with a piece of his heart attach to the person in that car.

He gets back to the room and Ezra was still there, and he blurted out "Hannah knew" and sit there staring at the floor.

"Of course she knew Callum, and don't underestimate a woman instinct especially the wife instinct, in this case, she frequently visited the set and all the thing she usually could have done for her husband suddenly she has no use because you did it for him, don't you realize everyone is aware of your crush toward her husband may be the oblivious one is Eddie alone and I don't know if it's good news or bad news". Ezra light up a cigarette, stretching his arms as far as his body allowed and resting his head on the sofa's arm, staring at the ceiling.

He remembered his insane crush last year with a man he couldn't have in this same shooting site, this place is cursed.

Long they both engulfed in the silent drowning themselves in their own thoughts before Ezra decided to break it.

"I know that your sexuality is your privacy but I am just curious, are you a closeted gay or bi? Or what are you, Callum? Because I know you got a girlfriend at your place and yet here you are, thirsting over a married man" Ezra asked bluntly.

Callum massages his not physically-painful-head but strangely he still feels the ache in his brain thinking about what he feels about Eddie.

"I seriously don't know Ez, if I could be honest, I love my girlfriend and I don't date her just to appear "heterosexual", but Eddie, I don't know, Eddie is someone I've been searching for all my life, I've longed to meet with someone like him, I thought he doesn't exist and yet here he is, in the flesh, I could touch him, He is real, you feel me? I don't know how to explain it, I don't even need to try that hard, he is already beneath my skin, if He wasn't a married man, I will not hesitate to pursue him openly." He confessed, and it makes him want to cry knowing he would never have a chance to love this man, the way he wants it to.

"Callum, you got it bad and I know the feeling, One thing I can advise you, my friend, don't hold it, let it flows out, maybe who knows, after all of this, the feeling could evaporate to the thin air, or it’s been spent here in this exact same spot and you could be free afterward but if you hold it inside, you will suffer alone and it will bite you later feeling all the regrets, thinking about the lost opportunity, imagining what you could have done" Ezra finished the last drag of his cigarette and tossed it into the half bottle of unfinished beer to extinguish the last flame.

Callum sensed that the advice come from experience.

Ezra patted Calum's shoulder and left him with his mind, he needs to be somewhere else himself, this talk brought the old wound back.

Callum take the advice to his heart, He knew Eddie would never fall for him or become his, so he just gives what he could give when he can, no one is responsible for the feeling inside of his chest other than him, Eddie doesn't owe anything to him and He doesn't owe his feeling to be treated any less by Eddie or to be interpreted any other way, he will show Eddie and let Eddie see that he loves him, if he could see it, if he wants to see it.

He enjoys every chance he got to be in Eddie's presence, especially with the press tour where Hannah was often missing for the company especially in other countries, sometimes he was left only by Eddie alone to do the press, he didn't know what to call it as a blessing or a mighty test.

He would laugh at his jokes, stared openly at his face when he talked, consuming every expression, every gesture he made with his whole body and hands, he let himself to be mesmerized by this man, how his heart expand every time he is near him.

Callum would welcome the tender caress Eddie sometimes put on his shoulder or his back, the harmless patted on his thigh, or the way he accidentally brushes his hand when they stand near and he didn't retreat the contact away.

Just like that one time they were doing the interview with Josh for the MTV, he stretched his hand far on the sofa armrest behind Jude, he didn’t like to sit too far from Eddie, he felt like he missed his opportunity to be close with this man when he could, so when Dan decided to change seat with Zoe, he was thankful because he got the excuse to ruffled his hair and be closer to Eddie, almost touching him, his hand was itching, waiting for Eddie to welcome it, to just put his hand near his, he wants to feel his warm and just like Eddie could hear his prayer, their hand caressed each other, he wishes he could do more, holding his hands and feel its warm but he was thankful even by that small contact.

It was almost too hard after that when they do the after party on that MTV interview because Callum was sitting between Eddie’s legs and he pretends he didn’t dream to hold that waist and put his head on his stomach, embracing him as a lover would do.

So in another chance, Callum would hold his waist tight when they take pictures together, imagining that Eddie was his and at that moment, it was true, he didn't need to fantasize about it, because, at that moment, Eddie didn't belong to anyone, he wasn't a father of two or a married man with a beautiful wife, he wasn't the Oscar-winning actor, he was Just Eddie, the man in Callum's embrace, for a split molecule second, Eddie belongs to him.

He would smile after that, Eddie would try to break the magic, he would go, and Callum would have a hard time to let the moment end, to let Eddie be someone else again. He would trace his fingers as long as the distance allows before no atom could possibly connect him with this man anymore.

He would hug him tight in another occasion, his heart would tell him every time they embrace, "here you are back again in my arms, it feels like a mighty long time since you become mine" and Eddie would respond by holding him just as tight like he also just come back home from a long journey.

They would look at each other eyes, sometimes Callum could swear he saw the same love, but of course it just his wishful thinking in his part.

He remembered the last event they attended together and he was so sad to look at his schedule and see there will be no press for him to do with Eddie anymore.

He kissed him goodbye, like a friend would do, like Ezra would do! He reasoned, of course he could fool himself, but not the way he kissed Eddie's cheek, close to the corner of his lips, the mouth he often wish could be somewhere on his body, or the way he whispered "Good night" to his ear , brushing his lips to the soft tender place there and he felt the crushed on his soul as they part way as Hannah takes her husband hand and he smiled at her, forgetting his existence in instant. 

Like the magic wasn't there and they never felt it, the warm he gave to Callum a moment ago was just a magic lie in Callum's imagination.

Another year couldn't come any sooner where they would start shooting again and do all of this all over again, he couldn't wait to break his heart one more time, he thought he could do it as many times as it takes as long as he could be in the presence of this freckled-man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
